1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container holder for holding containers, such as canned juice and paper cups, which is used installed in automobiles, for example, buses and passenger cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 13 shows a conventional container holder including an outer case 500 having an opening at one end, and an inner case 600 formed with holder holes 601 for receiving containers. The inner case 600 is held by the outer case in such a way that the inner case may be selectively positioned within or outside of the outer case through substantially horizontal movement. A swing frame (not shown), which is supported by the inner case 600, may be swung with respect to the inner case. The swing frame includes a holder section to hold the containers in cooperation with the holder holes 601 of the inner case 600.
An engaging member 503 with a coiled spring 502, and a push-lock-open clip 504 are disposed on the inner surface 501 of the rear wall of the outer case 500. Guide rails 505, serving to guide the inner case 600, are formed on the inner surfaces of the side walls of the outer case. On a rear wall 602 of the inner case 600, is an engaging hole 603, serving to engage the engaging member 503, and a lock pin 604, releasably locked into the push-lock-open clip 504.
In the container holder thus constructed, if the inner case is pushed by the finger or the like, toward the outer case 500 fixed to the car body or the like, the inner case 600 and the swing frame are pushed out of the outer case 500 by the biasing force of the coiled spring 502 while being guided by the guide rail 505, until the engaging hole 603 engages the engaging member 503 at the leading position, that is, the inner case 600 is spaced apart from the outer case 500 by enough distance (approximately 30 mm) so as to not be flush with that outer case and to receive a finger tip or the like. Thereafter, the inner case 600 is further pulled out of the outer case with the finger or the like, so that the swing frame turns with respect to the inner case by a predetermined angle and the holder section of the swing frame is maintained at a predetermined position with respect to the inner case.
Under this condition, containers, such as canned juice, are held within the holder holes 601 by the holder section. When not in use, the front end of the inner case can be pushed whereby the swing frame is pushed by the outer case 500 and turns upwardly and the engaging hole 603 engages with the engaging member 503. Further pushing against the biasing force of the coiled spring 502 results in the push-lock-open clip 504 engaging the lock pin 604 and becoming interlocked. At this point, the inner case and the swing frame are both accommodated within the outer case.
The above-described container holder, however, suffers from the problem of being impossible to operate with a single action whereby it is ready to hold containers. That is, to set up such a state, it is necessary to push the inner case 600 to release the push-lock-open clip 504 from the lock pin 604, so they can be disengaged from each other, and, thereafter, to pull the inner case out of the outer case with the operator's finger. When the container holder is installed in a passenger car, an operator must pull the inner case 600, with the finger or the like, out of the outer case until the inner case 600 can hold a container. During the course of such a manipulation, there is a tendency that the operator's arm will touch the torque control lever or the like. In this respect, the prior container holder is not always satisfactory when it is manipulated.
Further, in the above-described prior container holder, when it is assembled, clearances are inevitably formed in the top and bottom portions, and the right and left portions of the holder. As a result of these inevitable clearances, the inner case 600 is loosely coupled with the outer case 500, offensive sounds can be generated or it is possible to scratch the container holder per se.